Sub Zero vs Scorpion
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: Two warriors from two rivals clans fight for one final time.


In a world devoid of almost all life, only one forest existed. This forest was alive. And they were hungry. Every time a soul entered these woods, they never returned. Once this used to be a happy place. Now it was a place of death and misery. However, there were rare exceptions. There were two warriors, in this forest, using all their strength to fight, not the forest, but each other.

The trees around them began to freeze, but at the same time, fire erupted. These two warriors looked similar, but there were differences. The first was the color. One was blue, the other was yellow. They were both dressed up like ninjas, poised to attack. The circled each other. The blue ninja, Sub-Zero, was the first.

Sub-Zero slid on a path of ice he created, spikes shooting out of the ground behind him. He tackled the yellow ninja, Scorpion, to the ground, beating him with his fist. Scorpion help his arms to his face, protecting it from the devastating blows. Scorpion pushed a fist away, and sent a fireball into Sub-Zero's face. The yellow ninja jumped to his feet, charging the ice ninja. Scorpion sent two fists into Sub-Zero's ribs, breaking one of them.

Not feeling the pain, Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion's arm, and punched him in the face. Cupping his hands, Sub-Zero formed a ball of ice. He sent it towards Scorpion, who jumped back, teleporting away.

The Lin Kuei looked around, trying to figure out where Scorpion will reappear. The Shirai Ryu jumped into existence, flooring Sub-Zero. Grabbing one of his legs, Scorpion, with a little bit of struggle, tossed Sub-Zero behind him. Landing on his back, Sub-Zero grabbed his injured spot. Scorpion jumped up, pulling out his sword. Sub-Zero noticed this with wide eyes, and he rolled out of the way. The sword was lodged into the ground, which gave Sub-Zero the time to spin around, kicking Scorpion's feet out from under him.

Scorpion kipped up, fire following his feet. The yellow Shirai Ryu and the blue Lin Kuei circled each other again. Narrowing his eyes, Sub-Zero used ice once again to slide to Scoprion. However, knowing this trick, Scorpion jumped back, disappearing in flames. He reappeared behind Sub-Zero, about to punch him, but Sub-Zero punched Scorpion back.

The Shirai Ryu assassin looked down at his chest. He brushed it off, and jumped at Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei sent a leg out to kick Scorpion, but Scorpion grabbed it and elbowed Sub-Zero in the face. Scoprion punch him in the face, chest, and them kicked him away. He looked up, and saw a branch. He jumped to it, and, using the momentum, kicked Sub-Zero twice. The first one merely staggered him, but the second sent him to the ground.

Sub-Zero let out a pained breath, clutching his chest. Despite this, he got up and charged Scorpion once again. He jumped into the air and kicked Scorpion to the ground. The Shirai Ryu crashed to the ground. Scorpion looked up at Sub-Zero, who was charged up another ice ball. He flattened himself on the ground, disappearing. He reappeared behind Sub-Zero, who anticipated the attack.

Turning around in the blink of an eye, Sub-Zero froze Scorpion in mid punch. Sub-Zero side kicked him, shattering the ice, but somehow Scorpion was still whole. After that, Scorpion attack Sub-Zero again, but he formed one of his ice clones. Knowing this trick after so many fights, Scorpion was able to avoid the clone. Sub-Zero sighed in frustration, so he just grabbed the clone and threw it at him.

Taken aback by this move, Scorpion didn't dodge. Instead he was thrown back when the ice clone hit him. Scorpion shook his head, and sent his kunai into Sub-  
Zero's chest. The spear was too fast for Sub-Zero to dodge, so Scorpion was able to pull him closer. Once he got there, Scorpion uppercutted Sub-Zero into the air, destroying his jaw. As Sub-Zero was in the air, Scorpion threw his kunai into Sub-Zero's skull, obliterating it. He pulled down, sending Sub-Zero to the ground, breaking a few vertebrae. He pulled Sub-Zero towards him, and stomped on his back, crushing his ribs. Scorpion kicked him back.

Despite all of this punishment to him, Sub-Zero stood, although he wavered in his place. Scorpion walked over to Sub-Zero, who stared defiantly at him. Scorpion pulled out a sword slowly, his gaze never wavering. Sub-Zero looked at the blade, knowing his fate was sealed. Scorpion sliced Sub-Zero in half. He kicked the upper half off. He sent his kunai into Sub-Zero's skull, and pulled back. He shouted a phrase he favored very much when using this weapon.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Sub-Zero's upper half was sent towards Scorpion, who used the sword to cut his head off. Sub-Zero's torso flopped to the ground, useless know. Scorpion caught Sub-Zero's head, a look of fear in his eyes. Scorpion sneered in disgust, crushing the head completely in his hand. Sword still in hand, he raised to the heavens, a primal scream fill the area. He then disappeared from this area for good.

And with that, the forest grew quite once again.

* * *

A/N: I know, should be working on MK: Legacy, but in all fairness, I did just post a chapter a few days ago. So there's that. And yes, four paragraphs above is suppose to be an x-ray move. A long, painful move, but it is one.

Please review, check out MK: Legacy, and have a beautiful day.

Spino, out.


End file.
